As a member of the Gynecologic Oncology Group, the divison of GYN-Oncology at Georgetown University is responsible for registering all gynecologic malignancies and entering eligible patients on Protocol studies. Since it is a multi-disciplinary approach to cancer, representatives of immunology, radiotherapy, gynecology and pathology participate in the planning and implementation of the various treatments. This involves surgery, radiotherapy, chemotherapy, and close observation for follow up. In addition to participation in the current study protocols, the GYN-Oncology service designs and submits protocols to the Group for possible use by all participating institutions. Bi-annually representatives of each institution meet to discuss progress and problems in the studies and exchange ideas.